1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to detection of wide area wireless networks for machine-to-machine interfaces for global applications.
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile asset management involves tracking, securing and serviceability of assets of an enterprise. The enterprise may include a supply chain of goods and/or equipment. The enterprise may provide a service such as postal service, parcel delivery, commercial airline, shipping by air and/or sea, cargo management and/or military logistics. Global mobile asset management includes managing mobile assets which frequently relocate internationally and between different parts of the world.
Mobile assets may be:                Returnable and/or reusable containers used to transport cargo such as shipping containers, parcels, shipping pallets, suitcases.        Work-in-progress of goods and finished goods which pass through a supply chain.        High value tools and apparatus which are used in technical services which require full valid certification of the technical services performed. The technical services performed may justify additional tagging for the purpose of managing the object and its availability.        Loose cargo traveling in large pieces such as packaged helicopters, high output electricity generators, big parts of even bigger machines, chimneys for a factory etc.        Vehicles including unmanned vehicles such as ships, planes, cars, trucks or rails.        Any other objects of value that move globally and justifies tagging for the purpose of managing the objects.        
Global mobile asset management may done via a tag, which is affixed to the asset which requires tracking and monitoring.
Presently, shipping containers are used to transport goods all over the world. There are millions of shipping containers in use today, and they typically transport billions of dollars worth of goods around the globe.
Reference is now made to FIG. 1 which shows a line drawing of a rectangular shipping container 10, according to conventional art. Typically containers 10 are made in varying shapes, sizes and specifications in order to best transport goods or items being shipped. Beams 14 connect sides 12 to roof and floor of container 10 and provide for the mounting of access doors 18. Doors 18 are used to access the space where goods/items are stored prior to transportation. Sides 12 may be corrugated and typically the space between corrugations is used to locate a vent cover 16. Vent cover 16 is typically located in a space between corrugations to avoid damage to vent cover 16. Vent cover 16 may also be located on side 12 near to doors 18. A purpose of vent cover 16 is to cover ventilation holes 24 (not shown) which typically provide ventilation between the interior and exterior of container 10.
Reference is now made to FIG. 2 which shows a closer isometric view 20 of vent cover 16 mounted on side 12 of container 10. Vent cover 16 is attached to side 12 between protruding sections of side 12 using mechanical fasteners 22. Fasteners 22 may typically be rivets or nuts and bolts. Vent cover 16 may additionally be more hermetically attached to side 12 with a silicone sealant or gasket arrangement placed between wall 12 and vent cover 16. The silicone sealant or gasket serves to stop water (rain or sea water) for example from getting into container 10 via vent holes 24 (shown in dotted lines) in container wall 12 behind vent cover 16. Vent holes 24 are through-holes in side 12 which provide ventilation and/or pressure equalization between the interior and exterior of container 10. Holes 24 may be covered with a gauze filter, semi-breathable membrane or restricted to a certain size. Holes 24 allow the escape of any gases built up inside container 10 as well as to regulate temperature or humidity inside container 10 for example. Vent cover 16 typically provides additional protection of contents inside container 10 from the environment outside container 10. Vent cover 16 may also have ventilation slots 26 at the bottom of vent cover 16 to allow air flow to and from holes 24.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,797,161 of the present applicant/assignee discloses a vent cover for installing on a shipping container. A direct current (DC) power source is encased or enclosed in the housing of the vent cover. The vent cover may include a circuit board attached to the DC power source and a wide area network transceiver. The circuit board may also include a satellite antenna interface for a satellite antenna and a global positioning system (GPS) module attached to the satellite antenna interface. The vent cover may include an environmental sensor for sensing a parameter of the shipping container.